Long Lost Friend
by xxxalishababesxxx
Summary: He remember's nothing but she remember's everything, but will that be enough.
1. Chapter 1:the start

**Hi people, hope you like this story, Please review and tell me what you think.**

**E****sta is roselyns mother**

**Roselyn **

**Avea Marko's mother **

**Disclaim: I do not own lost boys just Roselyn**

**Chapter one**

**He remember's nothing but she remember's everything.**

**Even though we had both changed, i know that i would do anything for him.**

Shadow people are paranormal shadow-like creatures that people usually see in their peripheral vision, but they are much more than an myth, we are are much more. A whole different race.

There i was walking in the shadows once more, you see i am half shadow but half human, my father was a shadowman and my mother human, they fell in love which was the most fround upon thing in the shadow world and as a result i was born. Instead of the shadow's killing me they kept me to see what would become of the half human / shadow.

Unlike the shadows i was born a baby and grew up to become stopping aging when i hit seventeen so you could say that i got a sorta normal life. But now that i am seventeen i am a lost shadow not really knowing where i belong the human world or the shadow world. I had so many friends but none of them ever lasted they would just age and then die, but if i could just have one of those friends to be with for the rest of my life i would have to say Marko.

He was the bestest friend that i ever had, we always laughed and joked aound. You see me and Marko were both born in Italy at the same time and lived right next door, so from the day i was born Marko was my best friend, he was only two months older than me but my mum and his mum were best friends. Just like Marko my dad wasn't around either and we grew up learnig from our mum's.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx flash back 

"Hello esta, how's you and that beautiful girl of yours", she said placing her finger under my chin.

I was about four years old and had sandy blonde hair with a few curls that was mid way down my back. I had bright green eyes that stood out on my slighly sun kissed skin.

"She's okay aint you baby", i nodded from behind my mothers leg.

"But were is that little cutie of a boy"

"Ah, Marko!" she shouted, and as if on que marko came running out of the house his blonde curls bouncing around as he came to stand next to his mum.

"Marko my boy what have you been doing", she said as she wipped the mud of the side of his face, he had the most cheekiest grin on his face.

"Mum i have been digging a whole in the garden, am going to go and find dinosaw bone's", he said jumping up and down, then he turned to me as i came out from behind my mothers leg.

"Heyy Rose, do you wanna help", he said excited

"Oh yes i do, mamma can i go play with Marko", i said jumping up and down while i had hold of my mothers hand.

"Sure you can baby, but be good for Avea"

"I will mamma", i said running off with marko to his house.

"Ah, its nice to see them playing, if you want Roselyn can sleep over"

"Yeah that would be nice, then tomorrow Marko can sleep at our's"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx end of flash back xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2: flashbacks

**This chapter and possibly the next chapter is mainly flashbacks of Rose and Marko of when they were younger.**

**Disclaim- i do not own lost boys.**

**please review love to hear what you guys think.**

**Chapter two**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx flash back 11 years later xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Marko wake up", I said rocking Marko as i tried to get him off my arm

He moaned in his sleep then rolled over even more on my arm and stared up at me.

"Hmm, what is it", he said rubbing his eyes.

"Get off my arm"

Rolling over on to his stomac he relised my arm. He had no shirt on and his hair had grown long enough to reach his shoulders, he skin was sun kissed like mine and he had the most innocent look about him. I looked at him wrapped up in the blankets leaving me nothing to cover up in so i was left in my yellow vest top and white p.j shorts. Standing up i walked over the bed and landed on the floor with a little thud. Turning my head i smiled at Marko who smiled back, holding my hand out to him he accepted, then we both went down stairs and had a quick breakfast.

xxxxxxxxxxxx at the breakfast table xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Marko can you pass me the cream", holding my hand out for the cream.

"You want this", he said holding out the cream.

I went to grab it but just as i did he pulled it back smiling.

"Marko, give me the cream", crossing my arms over my chest.

"The cream that's what you want"

"Yes it's what i want, so give me it"

"Are you sure you want me to give you it."

"Yes that's what i said"

Then before i could move he held out the cream and squritted it all over me.

"MARKO, AM GOING TO KILL YOU"

"You have to catch me first"

Running round the kitchen me and marko were throwing what ever we could get hold of at each other.

"What have you done!", Avae said in disbelife as she entered the kitchen her eyes wide at the mess which we had created.

"Sorry mamma", marko said putting his head down

"Yeah sorry Avea", i said

"The pair of you go get ready for school", Avea said point towards the door.

Me and Marko left the kitchen giving each other a push in the arm and finaly racing each other up the stairs.

"Marko, give me my skirt"

"Noooo, it looks much better on me than you", he said holding it up to himself.

Laughing i took it from him, then we both got changed into our uniform and made our way together to school. Splitting off into our groups we agreed to meet up at dinner and for us to have a fright night and take away at mine with a few other people.


	3. Chapter 3: cant be true

**Here you go people the next chapter hope you like it.**

**Disclaim: i do not own lost boys *grummble***

**Chapter three**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx flash back 2 years later xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do you mean you can't be with me!", i screeched at him.

"I can't do it any more", he screeched back.

"What be my friend any more, it because of those idiots which you have just met"

"There not idiots, they have helped me see what best for me, and your not good for me"

"Not good for you, ha"

"Yeah not good, i never want to see you again"

"I never want to see you either"

Then he left slamming the door behind him as he went,and to this very day i wish i never said that because i can never take it back, now i walk alone with no one.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx present time xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

New start new life,always changing and this time my new life starts in santa carla. I had got a job working the night shift at _"Take a bite", _it was really quite and not many people came in.

It was quite boring, the walls were a creamy colour with odd art picture's scattered around. The tables were small and round and had dark brown chairs to match the coffee effect it had going on.

My uniform was a black short skirt,white blouse with black and red convers shoes. The bell rang once more, walking to the front of the counter i notice a young man he wore no shirt and just a jacket over the top, he had dark long brown hair and tanned skin that went with his dark features.

"What can i get you", i ask politley taking out my note pad and pen ready to take his order.

"Yeah can i have three hot chocolates"

"Three", i asked raising my eyebrow

"Yeah, for me and my two brothers"

"Ah, coming right up"

Going back into the kitchen i made the three cups of hot chocolate, then walked back to the front desk"

"That will be $3.75"

"So what's your name", he said handing the money over.

"Roselyn, but every one calls me rose"

"Nice to meet you rose, my names dwayne, i better get these back to my brothers but if you see me around why dont you come hang, nice to get to know you"

"Yeah i might do"

"See you around", dwayne said then turned and left the cafe.

My shift was nearly over, just ten more minutes and i could get back to my little appartment. Me and mel started talking and before i knew it my shift was over, saying my bye's i handed in my note pad and got changed into a pair of black skinny jeans and a checked shirt, but it was tied up in a knot so people could see my belly bar, my hair was down and flowing down my back.

I began walking when i heard someone call.

"Hey rose you gonna hang out with us"

"Dwayne you never told us you had a new girl friend"

"Hmm he dosn't iv only just met him, and sorry i can't tonight iv get somthing on", i said replying to the one that looked like twisted sister.

"What's more important then having abit of fun", someone said behind twisted sister.

"Alot of things to be honest"

"Aww we just want to get to know you", the same voice said behind twisted sister, but this time i knew that voice and then i was confermed when he reveald his face.

"Marko", i said, it was so quite it was almost as if the words dint leave my mouth, but some how they heard.

"You know marko", dwanye said

I couldn't answear him, i just took off running home my head spinning how could it be true it couldn't. Panting i finally made it home, slamming the door, running up the stairs and turning on the shower i needed to think clear and the only time i could do that was when i was in the shower.

I needed answears.


	4. Chapter 4: back to the cave

**Hey guy's sorry i haven't updated just i had a big dance comp and with tanning and getting tuff sorted out it took up alot of time, but i have wrote some chapters and will be updating abit, so i hope you guys like it.**

**I do not own lost boys, only rose.**

**Chapter four.**

I dont know how long i had been awake for, i knew it had been all night because the sun had risen and the sky was bright. I looked over towards the clock _11:05 am, _i had been awake since for well over ten hours, i had lost count. All i knew was that i would have to be at work at 12 pm to start my shift again. Sighing i stood up and walk to my bed room, as i walked past my bed side cabnet my diary fell off the side scattering the pictures all over the floor.

As i picked them up i looked at each one remembering each memory like it was only the other day. The one that made me stop and put my diary down was first photo of me and marko when we had first started Trin high school, we were dressed in our black and red uniform, blazers, skirt and scarf for me tie for marko. I had jumped on marko's back when the picture was being took, we both had a pair of black sun glasses on to look cool, but failing massively.

Shaking my head i laughed memories they were such a good thing to have.

Thinking about it i decided that i would go to the shadow world before my shift and see how my mother and father were. Sitting on my bed crossed leged i focused until i felt the darkness take over me and my body became num.

_"Hello my child", said the eeary voice from behind_

_"Hello daddy, how have you been", i said greeting him with a smile._

_He returned my smile but it wasn't warm and welcoming but instead wolfish and sly, it had always been like that ever since i was a child and i saw him all those odd times._

_"I have been well my child, but as for you i can see you have somthing to ask", he said steeping closer, holding his arms out for my embrace._

_"Yes i do father, i think Marko is still alive but i am uncertin how, what if it was him do you think he will remember me, and will he still care for me like we used to ", i said cudlled into him._

_A voice but not my father's answeared me, it was soft and sweet and reminded me of velvet._

_"My child life is full of mystery and so many questions, questions that you need to find out your self, only then can you decide if what you feel is true", my mother said petting my hair._

_"I know mother but am scared of what answear i will get"_

_"We know you are child but when you know the answear you will feel like a weight has been lifted of you, you will feel light and free."_

_"Okay mother, and thank you father, I love you both, but i have to go now and get ready for work, il come see you soon", giving them both a hug and a kiss, i left the world of darkness and was back sitting on my bed._

The clock still said _11:05_ not a minute had gone by, un crossing my legs i got up and went to my wardrope, pulling out a pair of black demin shorts and a red vest top that stuck to me. Tieing my blonde hair back in a lose pony, i slipped on my ballet pumps and grabbed my leather jacket and began to walk to the cafe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx thirty minute's later xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I arived at the cafe ten minute's until my shift started Tina was sat down on one of the nearest table's the whole cafe was empty.

"Hey tina", i said walking up and taking a seat opersite her.

"Oh hey hunny, i dint see you there"

"It's okay, is this how it's been all day"

"Yep only one or two people but this is how it's been"

"That sucks"

"Yeah it does, by the way some boys stopped by here later after you left asking were abouts you lived, i told them to come back later on tonight when you shift started"

"Oh right what did they look like"

"Well there were four of them three blonde's and one brunnet, they said there names were David, Dwanye, Paul and Marko"

"Thanks Tina"

"It's okay hun, well my shifts over, see you tommorow", waving goodbye i got changed into my uniform and waited until they came.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx time skip xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was about _05:30 _and still no sign of them just another thiry minutes and then i could go home and not have to worry. Ooooopps spoke to soon, walking into the shop were three blonde's and one brunnet, which i kew as dwayne, they went and sat down at the table in the cornner. Grabbing my pen and note pad i took a deep breath in and went over to there table.

"What you having boy's", i said with the sweetest smile i could muster, trying not to look at the one that could be or couldn't be marko.

"Nice to see you again rose", dwayne said with a smile

"Yeah nice to see you to"

"So your name's rose, well am david", the blonde with white hair said.

"and this is paul", he said gestering to the wild hair one.

"but you already know dwayne, but the big question is how do you know marko"

Trying to swallow the lump in my throat wasn't working out, instead it was hard to breath.

"No answear i see, marko do you know this girl", david said

I turned to face Marko, looking him in the eye for the first time that night, waiting for him to say somthing. Watching his expresion i saw nothing, but then as if it was a lost memory he looked at me with a full understanding, that i was important to him.

"David, i know her, she's part of my past i just cant remember how, but i have an in stinked that she is special"

"Your past you say", david said

"Yeah deffently, i know its there it just burried away deep down"

Turning to face me david looked at me, for some reason i now knew who he was, he was the one that took marko away from me, he convinced him that i was no good and for that i hated him.

"Meet me after you shift ends, we'll be near the rolla coster", he said no expresion in his voice, turning all of them left the shop, Marko turned and smiled at me before he went out the door.

It was only a matter of time until i had my marko back and we could be together once again.


	5. Chapter 5: a little chat

**I do not own lost boys, like i say all the time.**

**Chapter five**

I got off work and got changed into my shorts and vest top once again, then i made my way to the boys who were by the rolla coster just like david said.

"Didn't think you would show", david said puffing on a joint.

"Well i did, so what do you want"

"We need to talk but not here"

"Where then"

"Back at our place, you can spend the night if you need to"

"Fine then"

"Boy's lets go", he said as they all got on there bikes and started them up, i just stood there not knowing were to go.

"You can ride with me", marko said holding his hand out to me, taking it i climbing on behind him and griped tight, then we took off back to there's.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx at the cave xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Stiring me in, we went inside a cave, i remembered this cave my father had told me about how he had sunk this hotle quite a few years back. I was amazed to see that inside it had all sorts scattered about, there was a sofa and poster, light's to show the way and they even had birds flying about.

"So this is your place", i said doing a twirl to see the whole cave properly.

"Yep, once one of the best...", before david finished i stopped him.

"I know the story very well, so no need to say any more", he smiled at me

"So then how long you been in santa carla for", david said while he took a seat in the wheel chair.

"Not long a couple of months", i took a seat next to dwayne on the sofa.

Marko and paul decided to sit across on the fountain that was in the middle of the room.

"Ah i see", was all he said.

"So what do want to ask", i wanted to get straight to the point, iv learnt waiting is stalling and when people stall bad things happen.

"You get to the point i like that about you", david said leaning forward.

"So you know marko, how", i see he get's straight to the point to.

"I'v known marko since i was born"

"I see so you and marko are the same age"

"No Marko is like two months older than me but yeah were near enough the same age"

"Right, but marko is over fourty years old, not including the extra years, how do you look like your not a day past sixteen"

Oh crap i forgot that it was that long ago, time means nothing to me as i live forever so i dont think when i speak. I'm gonna have to come up with a lie.

"Oh", was all i could come up with, dont think that's good enough.

"So your saying you and me knew each other and were the same age", marko said before david could speak another word.

"Yes", was all i could muster.

"If you know me so well why dont you answear some questions then"

"Sure if it will make you belive me"

"Yes it will, lets start with, were was i born"

"You was born in Italy, not in a hospital but outside in your front garden because your mother couldn't get to the hospital in time."

He looked abit shocked with the answear that i had given but soon recovered.

"That's right,next question, when i was younger what did i want to be", he looked abit smug at this question like he knew that i wasn't going to get it, but i proved him wrong.

"That is easy, you wanted to be this big gang member in Italy that every one feared, all the girls loved and all the boys wanted to be like, you was gonna marry some hot girl and have one kid to raise and be just like you. So am i right"

"Yeah you are"

"Last question, when i left Italy i had a big argument with this girl, she ment the world to me who was she"

OMG, i ment the world to him how sweet

"Her name was, Rosely marie potrova"

A smile spread across his face and he lepted from his seat across from me, and embraced me wrapping his arms around me and squashing me, so it was hard to breath.

"So you no who i am", i said lightly confuesed about how this had played out.

"One last question so i no its you, when we argued what did we say to each other"

"It was late one night you had been gone all day and i hadn't seen you at all, you knocked on my door and i let you come in, you told me you was leaving Italy with some friends of your's you said there was no reason for you to stay after your mother died, I said that you could stay with me then you said it wouldn't work and you wanted to go.I got so angery that we statred screaming at each other, the last thing that we said to each other was that we never wanted to see each other again", when it came to the last sentence i looked down it always hurt me when i said that.

"Am sorry i said that i never ment it, i did want to stay i just couldn't, can you forgive me"

Looking up into his eye's i smiled at him, "yes i can, can you forgive me".

He smiled wide, "Of corse i can", then he grabbed me by the waist and spun me around.

**Hope you like it guys, please review xxxx**


	6. Chapter 6: Marko's version

**I do not own lost boys, like i say all the time.**

**This chapter is from marko's point of veiw of when rose is brought back to the cave and he is questioning her.**

**Chapter six**

There she sat opersite me on the sofa next to dwayne, i needed to know who she was and fast, not bother to wait for david to speak i spoke out needing answears.

"So your saying you and me knew each other and were the same age"

"Yes", was all she could say, that wasn't good enough.

"If you know me so well why dont you answear some questions then", this was sure to get her.

"Sure if it will make you belive me", was all she said, so confident with the way she said it.

"Yes it will, lets start with, were was i born", this was quite easy but it always caught paul out, but come to think of it what didn't catch paul out.

"You was born in Italy, not in a hospital but outside in your front garden because your mother couldn't get to the hospital in time."

I have to say i was a bit shocked, not only did she say what counrty i was born in but were and why, not alot of people knew that.

"That's right,next question, when i was younger what did i want to be", i was abit smug, the only people that new this were max, david and dwayne and of corse the people i grew up with.

"That is easy, you wanted to be this big gang member in Italy that every one feared, all the girls loved and all the boys wanted to be like, you was gonna marry some hot girl and have one kid to raise and be just like you. So am i right"

I couldn't belive it she knew, this wasnt right she knew so much about me and i could hardly remember her.

"Last question, when i left Italy i had a big argument with this girl, she ment the world to me who was she", the only person that know's the answear to this is david as he was the one to tell me to leave her and make it so she never wanted to see me again and tha's just what i did.

"Her name was, Rosely marie potrova"

As soon as her name was mentioned a flood of memories not alot but enough to know that this girl in front of my was my rosey posie, the one person that ment so much to me i would give my life for.

"So you no who i am", she said innocently like she used to.

"One last question so i no its you, when we argued what did we say to each other"

"It was late one night you had been gone all day and i hadn't seen you at all, you knocked on my

door and i let you come in, you told me you was leaving Italy with some friends of your's you said there was no reason for you to stay after your mother died, I said that you could stay with me then you said it wouldn't work and you wanted to go.I got so angery that we statred screaming at each other, the last thing that we said to each other was that we never wanted to see each other again", when it came to the last sentence i looked up to see that she was looking down, i could tell the last part hurt her and the truth was it hurt me too.

"Am sorry i said that, i never ment it, i did want

to stay i just couldn't, can you forgive me", i needed to hear her forgive me, she was and is the only thing that matters.

"yes i can, can you forgive me", when she said she forgave me happness took over my un dead body.

"Of corse i can", i could never stay mad at her, joy took over i picked her up by her waist and began to spin her around.

I could hear the boy's voices in my head they were confused with everything that had gone on.

_"Marko, who is this chick", paul said_

_"This paul, is my rose", it felt so weird calling her mine again, almost as if it wasn't true._

_"Marko this is the girl that you used to always talk about", david said cool and carm_

_"Yes it is david, please dont make me say goodbye again"_

_ I had never pleaded for anything in my whole undead life but i was going to tonight, just to keep my rose._

_"I wont just yet, we need to know some thing's from her, but you have to watch her, the one time she steps out of line or cause any harm to us i will kill her with out a second thourght"_

_"I understand david"_

The sun was starting to come up i could feel my body becoming tired and weak.

"Rose il show you to your bed"

Leading her further into the cave i stopped at one room, i opened the door and there was a doubble bed with a wardrope and a dressing table and lamp.

"Will you be fine here tonight until morning"

"Sure i will, go to sleep marko you looke tired"

I nodded, she gave me a kiss on the check, walking away i made my way to the main sleeping cambour of us, flying up to the bar i closed my eyes and sleep took over me, i had never been this happy before.

**please review and tell me what you think of this chapter xxxx**


	7. Chapter 7: blood trouble

**Sorry this chapter is so short, il try and make the next one longer.**

**I do not own lost boys, like i say all the time.**

**Chapter seven**

**Back to rose's version.**

I have stayed with the boys for just over a year now, they are so cool, david dosen't talk to me much i know he dont like me but i dont care, i love talking to dwayne about everything, he knows so much, paul always flirts with me but in a funny way, he is always getting into trouble or messing around. Me and marko got together quite awile back we love each other so much and have had a few fun time together, hehe. They had told me about them being vampires they trusted me so much with their secret but i wasnt going to tell them mine.

"Tonight were off to see max, he says he wants to welcome you into the family.", david annocned to me and the boys, off we went to max's house.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx max's home xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

We pulled out outside his drive way, he was stood waiting, as we approached a smile crept along his face as he say me and marko aproach him.

"My dear it is so nice to see you again"

"It's so nice to see you too max"

We walked inside max's home and went straight to the kitchen he had a meal laid out on the table for the boy's and me. There was a glass each containing a red substance, the first thing that came to mind was blood.

"Umm max what is in the glass", i said abit unsure

"It is only wine my dear, nothing more", he said smiling

Taking a seat i started to eat the meal, then i took a slip of the wine, instead of placing it on the table, the glass shattered on the floor the red liquid spreading. I couldn't breath, it wasn't wine it was blood, but not any blood vampire blood. There was one problem with me being half human and shadow i couldn't drink blood or feed of souls like the other shadows did, if i did then it would just kill me, my body wouldn't be able to take it. But now this was different it was vampire blood so i wasn't sure what was going to happen but i knew it wouldn't be good. A pain in my stomach roared out and i calapsed to the floor blacking out.

**please review and tell me what you think of this chapter and what you think will happen xxxxxxxxxxxx**


	8. Chapter 8:not you

**Sorry that i havn't updated in awile just been so busy and that but i promis that i will try and get this story finished by the summer, also you might notice "h" and "s" missing out of som of the word and the reason for this is because they fell off. **

**Random pov**

There i was watching rose, i knew what was going to happen to her and just like i thorght she calasped on the floor; her boyfriend marko and the rest of the boys started to panic. It was like watching a movie and knowing what was going to happen next; but i didn't know was how things could change in a matter of minuts.

_"its time", said an eary voice behind me_

_"what do you mean", i couldn't understand what they_ ment.

And then i felt light headed and suddenly hit the ground with a thud, befor going into a deep sleep.

**when i awoke**

"she's waking up", a male voice said; i knew this voice it belonged to one of the men which rose hung around.

i woke up in a warm bed, i streched out my arms above my head and let out a yawn, _i have to say that was a good sleep. _i sat up in the bed and looked arnd i was in the dam cave, the cave that rose ived in,_oh no trouble is going don in china town tonight._

"now that your awake who are you", it was only then did i notice that david and paul were near the bed

"am poppy"

"well poppy what are you doing here", david said but when he said my name he put much venom into it to show that i wasn't welcome.

"well david am not to sure", i said with the same amont of venom.

"how do you know my name", _oh my he is stupid_

"i can answear that", there came poppy waling in through one of the tunes that led deeper into the cave.

Rose pov

There she was sat up in the bed full of cushions david and paul had not a clue who she was, but i knew. Her long black hair was still wavy and wild like normal, if anything it looked just like paul's bed head. Her midnight blue eyes were so dark they could be mistaken for black from this far away, but i knew better.

"Hello poppy"

"Hello rose, long time no see", she said a sly grin crosed her face.

I always hated that sly smile it brought back so many memorise that i wished where forgotten.

"yes i know to long some would say", i crossed the room so i was more closer to here

"yes i agree way too long about twenty years to long", she sat up more in my precence.

"Rose you say you know who she is, so why dont you tell the rest of us", david said he was growing impatcent with our little game of questions.

"This david is my sister poppy"

**please review and tell me what you think of this chapter xxxxxxxxxxx also if you guys reveiw than i might reveal why poppy and rose dont like each other so much. **


	9. Chapter 9: YAY FLASHBACK TIME

**heyyy people i told you that i would update and here i am, am not sure if this story should have a sequal yet, i cant decide how it should end, love to her what you guys think. i would like to thank every one that has reviewd so far i love you all.**

**omg rose has a sister, i wonder what these two are hiding, well you will find out all in this chapter. yay :D**

**i do not own lost boys, we all know that but poppy and rose are mine, there all mine hehe**

**so here it is...enjoy**

**chapter nine**

**Rose pov**

"wait you have a sister", paul said, he seemed quite shocked as if it was impossible that i had a sister.

"yes paul i do, even if it is her", i so wanted to hit her but kept it all together

"Ouch sis that really hurts", poppy said hand on her chest trying to look hurt.

"you would no the meaning of pain if someone went and stuck a knife in your back", yep i blew it, she makes me so angry.

i couldn't stand to be in the same room as her she always made me lose my cool, i need air.

**Poppys pov**

_Well that wasn't a very nice thing to say, and i do feel thing's other wise why would my heart still hurt so much._

"wow you have pissed her off girl, what did you do to her", paul said, he so wanted to hear this story.

"well it was a long time ago...

**flashback**

_"poppy, come back, i cant run any more", rose said panting a little._

_Her long blonde hair was down and her golden gown flowed round her legs. It was the night of Charlie Mcqueen's ball, it was the biggest event ever, and me and rose had been invited to it._

_You see once Marko left, me and rose moved out of town for abit and to this amazing little village. It was 1954 and it was a hot summers night the party had started at 5, it was 7:30 and me and rose where already starting to get bored; we had decided to go outside and look at the backgarden, but that soon turned into a game for me and rose, we where running around and every thing._

_"Please poppy my feet can take no more", i looked back to see rose sitting on the green grass abit back._

_"if you say so sis, but we were having so much fun"_

_I went and sat down next to rose on the grass, i wore a simple shade of pink dress that cut of half way down my was so peace full and realaxing that was until screaming came from the house. me and rose rushed back to see what had happened, i wish we hadn't there lying on the floor lilly, lilly mother worked down te shop, she was such a sweet girl never spoke much but was very nice, and now she was lying on the ballroom fall blood covering her._

_The lights went off and screams echoed in the room, my goal was to make sure that rose and i got out of here safe but rose had different ideas. She wanted to look for jordi her boyfriend, we bacame sepertater and wit the lights of that was a bad thing._

_I began searcing for her, but it wasnt as hard as others thorght, as we are part shadow being able to see in the dark was mostly what i was good at, it was a talent you could say. There i was looking when i saw jordi, only he wasnt screaming or anything like the others he was completly calm about all of this; thats when i saw the knife which he had in his hands, his clothes full of blood._

_That's when i saw him going towards a girl but it wasnt any girl it was rose, he lifted the knife to go stab her but before he could i tackled him to the ground sending the knife flying. We wrestled for awile until i heard a snap, the lights soon came back on to show me ontop of jordi and his neck snapped, my dress covered in blood and smeared across my face._

_"Poppy how could you", i heard rose cry _

_"Rose it wasn't me, it was jordi"_

_"I dont want to hear you lies, i never want to see you face again, you killed my boy friend and who ever else you could get you hands on", she screamed at me, tears flowing down her face._

_Before i could say a word the sound of sierns could be heard from out side the place._

**End flash back**

**so then guys what do you think, love to hear it, please review xxxxx**


End file.
